gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight
''In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight ''is a part of the In-Verse Heroes brand and is a traditional single, duo or trio team fighting game. It plays like the Marvel vs. Capcom series, especially the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 installment. It will be exclusive for Arcade for now, in December 17, 2015 for America and Europe, the machine is a brand new, called "Pleiades" and ported directly for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Wii U. It stars The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX and Dream Revolution properties. The life bar of the game is basically a tug of war thing, which the player can steal "life bar" from the other, if the player depletes the other characters' life bar, wins, even if the other teammates had the full life, like Street Fighter X Tekken. The Gameplay like Tekken has four buttons, and eight direction joysticks and Super attacks using each two buttons. Characters Arcade Version Total: TAOV - 13, VSRFX - 12, DR - 11 = 36 ''The Adventures of Vanessa *Vanessa Luxaloss *Emily Fontaine *Jenny Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Jaden Luxaloss *Sarah Nelson *Elise Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Mark O'Bryne *Vitenka Itzala *Astral Clone Character *Kali Chrome VSRFX *Valeria Lindbergh *Ran Howard *Claude Lindbergh *Elisa Delgado *Nagi Hisame *Charlie Vernon *Haizea Velano *Allen Lindbergh *Darien Alucard *Kira Ilias Clone Character *Vega *Jubilee Dream Revolution *Alexa Maxwell *Dynamo *Nathaniel Blade *Alison Evans *Yuri Maxwell *Hermione Graham *Cassandra van Helsing *Jermaine Belmont *Elaine LeBlanc *Blake Tiberius Clone Character *Ignis Vatra Console Version Total: TAOV - 7, VSRFX - 6, DR - 5 = 36 + 19 = 54 The Adventures of Vanessa *Collin Hartz *Ashley Vincent *Gill Aldina "Disselle" *Dr. Seth Einsteintin *Tenebrae and Lumine *Arthur Sunrise *Maximus Irving VSRFX *Xavier Simmons *Dante Hamilton *Opal Alucard *Mina Lindbergh *Marcel Adler *Caius Lante Della Rovere Dream Revolution *Sally Bianchi *Cyrille Adams *Angel Kennedy *Eddie Kennedy *Agni Jill Flair Cover/Flyer *In a manner similar to Battle Stadium D.O.N. The three Main heroines' faces are shown in the following order, Vanessa (Legend) in the Left with a blue aura, Valeria (Origins) in the middle with the yellow aura, and Alexa (Last Fire) in the right with the red aura in a 2d style. *The Three rivals are shown in a graffiti styled wall. (Emily, Ran and Dynamo) Stages ''The Adventures of Vanessa *Aslada Advent Castle *Glory *Road of Destiny *Ultra Dance* ''VSRFX'' *Route 256 *Raven Crest Base *Gang Fights ''Dream Revolution'' *Crystal Time *Maxwell Orphanage *The Dojo Original *Colosseum* Hidden and time release* Trivia *This is the first game that features less than six franchise entries. Making this the shortest roster per franchise aside of In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution, which had eight entrants. *The Second part of the game is named In-Verse: Battle X Battle is in works and exclusively for the console Wii U, in the vein of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom mini series. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated Category:Arcade Fighting Category:Crossovers Category:Western-Exclusive Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Brawl Category:New idea Category:Original characters Category:Original Games Category:Original Category:VG Ideas